Overwhelming Red Ribbons
by Burden
Summary: If Ivan was still all there, nothing would be the same. The blood would be the marks his kind kisses left, the bruises spots where love overwhelmed his body, scars the cute red ribbons Toris would wrap around himself on Ivan's birthday. Russia/Lithuania.
1. Sanity

Russia/Lithuania is probably my favorite Hetalia pairing ever. Partly because I just love Ivan(having the same name is awesome. 8D), and partly just because its fracking awesome.

Anyway, here's part one. Be sure to enjoy. 3

Hetalia: Not mine. Ivan: Mine. ALL MEIN.

It was always hard, being controlled by someone else.

Toris did not enjoy it. Neither did Raivis or Eduard. But they knew they couldn't just break away from Russia at this point- they were too small and weak. Still they dreamed of a day they could win their independence, once and for all. But stuck in this cold, empty house, independence seemed like the most impossible thing to ever achieve. So they sat in the future, almost completely abandoning dreams of something that could very well never happen.

"Can you hand me that pot, Toris?" A small, weak voice asked. The smallest of the Baltics, Raivis, was preoccupied at the stove already, and needed to start another pot to boil the pelmeni for Ivan soon.

"Ah- sure." The Lithuanian moved from his spot wiping down the counters and floor and grabbed the pot off the hook, setting it over the burner for Latvia with a smile.

"T-thank you." He smiled through the stammer; Toris just nodded.

"Have you seen Eduard?" Toris asked, sitting down on his knees to go about scrubbing the spilled alcohol, food, and what was most likely blood off the floor.

Raivis shook his head, letting the new pot of water boil and moving to chop up some turnips. "N-no. I didn't even hear him getting up this m-morning."

"...Ah."

There was a silence between the two for a while as they went about their business, unsettled gazes in their eyes. It was little Latvia who finally broke the silence.

"Do...do you think Russia-San hurt him?"

Green eyes shot up to look at Raivis, who's hands were shaking. Toris frowned, but quickly turned it into a smile. "No, of course not! He probably just left before we woke up. Wanted to get shopping done nice and early," He put forth all the assurance in those words he had, but then, they could never be sure. Eduard would have left a note, for Raivis at least. The little boy was always quick to worry about anything.

"Shouldn't he be back by now? Toris..." Raivis turned away from his cooking to look directly at Toris, who could see the beginnings of tears in his shiny blue eyes. Toris stood up, attempting to keep a smile on his face. "Don't worry so much! He'll be back soon, I promise." Toris could only hope he would be right. Turning to go back to cleaning, his mind wandered(as he guessed Raivis's did as well) as to where the third Baltic could have went off to. He glanced at the open pantry door- seemed pretty full. Where did he go? And where was Ivan? _Either upstairs, sleeping, or out at a meeting with the other Allies... _He sighed.

Russia had a big house, and it was awkward and lonely being in it with just Raivis. It always felt like it should have more people all the time. But, it was normally just the Baltics and Russia, maybe Poland if he felt like being there.

A sudden rush of cold air blew Toris out of his daze and made him squint his eyes. The door had been opened, either by a person or the blizzard raging outside demanding entrance.

"I'm back."

Ah! It was the voice both Raivis and Toris were desperately hoping to hear; Raivis abandoned the stove and bolted over to the front entrance. "Ah! Eduard! Where have you been?"

Toris smiled at how worried and happy the little one sounded. Raivis returned to the kitchen with Eduard in tow, who's cheeks where bright red from the blistering cold outside. He was still shivering despite his many layers of clothing. "Hi, Toris." His dried lips pulled into a smile and he waved a gloved hand. Toris nodded in acknowledgement. "Where have you been?"

"Shopping."

"So early?"

"_Secret_ shopping." The Estonian smiled innocently and walked over to the coat rack in the corner of the kitchen, removing a few layers of coats. Toris smiled, and neither of them pressed for anymore information on this "secret" shopping trip of Eduard's. Knowing Eduard, they'd see the fruits of his secret efforts soon enough.

Just a half hour after Eduard had returned, another burst of cold ran through the large house. By then there was food already prepared and a pot of tea warming, and the Baltics had felt their morning duties done. Raivis was relaxing in his room, Eduard was chatting on the phone(he refused to say with whom), and Toris was idling around in the main living room, gazing out a window at the snow storm outside. He could almost feel the snow clawing at the window, trying to get in. Which was why he jumped in fright when the front door was pushed open and the snow was finally let in.

There was no cry of "I'm home", and no corresponding "welcome back" from anyone. Heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs, likely cracking the more fragile stair boards. The pounding made it to the second floor and audibly passed down the hallway, opening and slamming the door at the very end. _He seems upset. _Toris sighed. _Again_. He moved away from the window and back into the kitchen, assembling the various things he usually used in these situations on a tea tray. Estonia entered after a moment, Toris waved him away. "I've got it this time," He said quietly, picking up the tray and heading towards the stairs.

The hallway was quiet, save for a few floorboards that had now begun creaking. Toris stopped at a small hall cabinet and shuffled around for a moment, bringing out a small flask of vodka and setting it on the tray. Ivan would probably demand it anyway, might as well save himself a trip. Continuing down the hall, he stopped at the door the Russian had probably disappeared through. Balancing the tray on one hand, he knocked softly. "Russia-San?" There was no reply, but the door was unlocked, so Toris cracked it open quietly and poked his head inside.

Ivan was seated in his 'study', which mostly served as his sulking room, curled up on the single couch facing a fireplace centered between two tall windows. His violet eyes were trained on the unlit fire, the bottom half of his face obscured by his scarf. He didn't seem to notice Lithuania there.

"Ivan," Toris said, a bit louder. Ivan glanced over at the door, his demeanor brightening somewhat when he spotted Toris. A faint smile appeared near the edges of his scarf, where Toris could see. "Privet, friend." He said calmly, straightening himself out. Lithuania walked fully into the room, bowing his head slightly. "Here," He set the tray down on the coffee table in front of the Russian. "I brought you this."

"Ah, how kind of you..." His voice seemed far off, and it worried Lithuania. Especially when Russia ignored the tea and food and went straight for the flask of alcohol. When the flask eventually left his lips, it hit the ground with an empty clang. Uncomfortable silence wrapped the room for a few minutes before Russia finally spoke in a quiet tone.

"Do you hate me, Toris?" Ivan leaned back into the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, eyes unconcerned with the question he just asked.

"I...no, I don't." He said, quietly, just wanting to give Russia the answers he wanted to hear. That was always the thing to do, as Lithuania found out the hard way.

"Yes you do...everyone hates me," Russia lamented, closing his eyes and sighing. Toris glanced at his feet. While it was true, the Baltic's weren't the biggest fans of Russia at this point...Toris didn't think he could find it in himself to outright hate Ivan. Hate was a powerful thing.

"Nobody ha-"

"I just want everyone to be happy, but no one ever is with me...Why is that?" The question was more directed towards the air than at Toris; but Russia's eyes slowly opened and turned to Toris, almost begging for an answer. The purple irises were becoming surrounded with a pale red.

"D...Don't be silly. I'm happy when I'm with you!" Lithuania said, forcing a smile onto his face.

"...Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Toris would have thought the awkward loudness of his voice(as it sometimes happened when he lied) would have given him away, but if Ivan saw through his lie, he didn't show it. Toris inwardly sighed with relief.

The Russian stood up, walking over to Toris, still smiling. "Thank you," He said quietly, wrapping his arms around Lithuania. "I'm happy when I'm with you."

The hug was back-breaking, but Lithuania winced through it, holding his breath until Russia deemed fit to let go. Toris drew in a large breath as discreetly as he could, but the air was suddenly knocked right from his lips when a powerful, angry hand slashed across his face. A shocked noise was knocked from him as well; he really wasn't expecting to be slapped, and it took a while for the entirety of the pain to register in his mind. But when it came, the stinging sensation made a dazed Toris stagger slightly backwards, away from Ivan. But the Russian only moved forward.

"R-Russia-san, why did you-?" He didn't know why he even bothered to try and ask. He knew it was just going to get him another slap across the other side of his face. Ivan's hand was too broad to just hit his cheek- the force sent red stars reeling in his eyes for a few moments before slowly fading away.

"Lying to me doesn't make me feel better." Russia said quietly, his hands balling into fists. "Why?" His voice was growing quieter, angrier. Lithuania shuddered at the familiar tone, attempting to back up even more. "Why didn't you just say you hated me? That you and Estonia and Latvia hate living with me?" Still, a small, subtle tinge of genuine innocence and confusion could be heard in Ivan's voice, if only to Toris's ears.

"W-we don't hate-" He was cut off yet again by the feeling of a boot resting against his stomach, pushing him back against the wall with all the force those strong, world-weary legs could summon. Toris slid to the ground, wincing in pain and looking up at Russia. "We don't hate you…" He whispered, and Ivan just laughed at him. "Stop lying!" Russia tapped the heel of his boot against Lithuania's forehead, if only to increase the pounding inside his skull.

"…I'm sorry…" Toris didn't know what Russia wanted him to say.

It apparently wasn't an apology, because almost as soon as Toris spoke he felt himself being lifted slowly(slowly on purpose, he knew) off the ground by his hair.

"Ahh-!" He yelped in pain, hands instinctively reaching for the source of all his pain- Ivan's hands. Always his hands.

Downstairs, Raivis and Eduard were sitting quietly in the kitchen, and had sought out each other on reflex(as they normally did when Russia arrived at home). At the moment, the house was dead silent as far as they could hear. Raivis was the first to speak.

"…Do you think he is okay?"

Eduard sighed and adjusted his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. "Ma ei tea," He spoke quietly in Estonian, but Raivis got the gist of it just fine. He took a deep breath.

"Russia-San hasn't been mean to us in a long time…" He hardly ever pushed down on Latvia's head.

"That scar on your hand has almost disappeared." Estonia said quietly, looking down at Latvia's crossed hands on the table. Raivis examined his left hand, where Russia had slashed his hand with a piece of jagged porcelain once for dropping a stack of plates in the kitchen. It had left a deep scar from the inside of his thumb all the way to the beginnings of his wrist. Now, Raivis had to squint to see its entirety. "A lot of my old injuries are fading, too…" Eduard added quietly, pulling up the sleeve of his coat to show his bare arm, where a very prominent scar had lay for the longest time. All it looked like now was a long little scratch. Latvia blinked, looking from his hand to Eduard's arm, then down at the table. It made them realize that, as much as they complained about Russia and living with him, his abuse had been virtually nonexistent.

"S-sto-AH!"

For them, at least.

Both pairs of blue eyes darted upwards in the direction of the scream that had echoed down from upstairs.

_Crash. _Valuable glasses being broken.

_Thud. _Valuable parts of Lithuania being crushed.

"Poor Toris…" Latvia said quietly, taking one last look at the faded scar on his hand. Toris must have those all over his body, just criss-crossing each other all around. "Why does Ivan hurt him so much? And not us anymore?"

More loud noises, and another pained scream from Toris. Eduard shook his head, lacing his fingers and resting his chin on them. "I don't know…Toris tries to do so much good, but Ivan just seems to hate him."

Latvia sighed and nodded in agreement. The worse part of him was saying _better Toris than me,_ but the normal, nice side of the little nation felt genuine pity and pain on the nice Lithuanian.

Toris was sobbing so loud they could hear him in the kitchen. "P-P-Please stop…!" They heard, and it sent a jolt of sadness into Latvia's chest. He stood up, drawing Estonia's attention to him. "Where are you going?"

"I- I'm going to go get some bandages for Toris."

Toris was lying on the ground on his side, eyes half shut with fatigue and pain. He wanted to breathe hard, but his chest hurt so much that all he could do was take in shallow little pants. But even those hurt. He wanted to stop breathing forever- Ivan made even breathing the most difficult, painful thing in the world. Every fibre of his being was on fire- and Ivan sat behind his back, lightly stroking his hair and whispering softly to him, as if there was no beating, no cutting, no pain.

"I…Ivan…" Lithuania managed. He felt Ivan shift closer to him, hand still gently petting his hair. It was a calming, soothing action that made Toris want to fall asleep, finally stop breathing and just be calm.

"Yes, Toris?" He answered quietly, sweetly, like they were two friends idly passing the time.

"I wont…lie to you anymore…okay…?" It hurt so hard to speak those words. It felt like Ivan had stabbed him in the lungs.

"Okay, Toris." Russia smiled and leaned down, kissing Lithuania on his blood-spattered cheek. "I hope you don't hate me for this," He added, lips lingering by Lithuania's skin.

"No…I don't…" He said meekly, attempting to shake his head. For some reason, he really didn't hate Russia for all the horrible things he did to him.

"Yay~ That makes me happy."

It was very clear to Toris that Ivan was broken. Broken in spirit and broken in mind.

"Do you like me, Toris?"

If Russia hadn't become the country it was today, broken, cold and sad, Toris knew that the way he would be treated would be marginally different. Russia's broken mind prevented him from loving people in the conventional way. Lithuania liked to think that this was how his lack of sanity taught him how to show his affections- brutally. He didn't like that way, but he liked the fact that he wasn't being abused completely because Russia just liked to abuse him. Pulling on his hair would be replaced with just running his hands through it, and playing with it like he was now. The blood would be the marks his kind kisses left, the bruises spots where love overwhelmed his body, scars the cute red ribbons Toris would wrap around himself on Ivan's birthday.

"...Yes..." But for now he was reduced to just lying in a puddle of blood he would need to clean up later, Ivan whispering kind but empty words to him. And he had a feeling this is all it would ever be, unless he could achieve the impossible and find a cure for a broken mentality.

-būti ir toliau

I just realized that I tied it up in the end like a oneshot, but I really wanna make this a multi-chapter thing. XD Hence the Lithuanian up there. TO BE CONTINUED, nyah.

Also, I'm pretty sure I have my timelines all mixed up, but I'm too lazy to do proper research as to what is going on when the Baltics were occupied by Russia, so fuck it.

R&R despite! Hope you liked it. :D


	2. Pripyat

Toris didn't really _like_ Ivan. But he didn't exactly dislike him. He knew there was a genuinely kind country hidden beneath all of the bulkiness and generally terrifying aura surrounding him. He wasn't an inherently bad person, right? There was just...something wrong.

_If I was Russia, I would probably act the same way he does._ Always having to deal with the cold and the riots and the lack of food and so many other awful things, it had to be detrimental to Ivan's own health as he tried to take care of his people's health. Lithuania had been through some hard times, but his complaints paled in comparison to Ivan's.

Toris sighed, letting his shirt fall off his shoulders as he stepped into the bath, the warm water sending shivers up his spine. He sat down and let the water rush over his injuries, soothing the horrid aches he had been feeling all morning. He pulled his knees up to his chest(with some difficulty due to new chest aches) and rested his chin on them, staring down at his reflection in the water.

"Eeehhh...Don't look so sad, Toris..." He remarked at his own somber face, stirring up some of the water with his toes and distorting his reflection a little. "Russia's not gonna be home for most of the day." He didn't really know why he said that. Maybe to try and cheer himself up? If so, it wasn't really working. "And Estonia's been acting strange lately." Toris's voice echoed strangely against the water and the metal and the tiles in the bathroom. It was kind of soothing, talking to himself. But he didn't want to make a habit, lest he be caught doing it at a world meeting and make everyone think he's weird. Or did they already? He knew Natalia didn't like him, no she did not, but he wasn't sure about everyone else. He sighed. There was always too much time to think about things in the bathtub.

His mind wandered to himself, to the pain throbbing his skull and ribs and calves and every other part of his body. Even his old scars were hurting today, the little white lines and curved pink ones making made up shapes on his back tingling and burning along with the fire in his head. There were too many to keep track of. The scars cracked the otherwise flawless skin of the young nation, mostly confined to his back, where no one could see them. There were some deep ones along his ankles and wrists, but they were faded and old and only noticeable to people who knew they where there(i.e. Ivan, Raivis and Eduard, and maybe Alfred, he wasn't sure). His body was a map of the world, crisscrossing border lines and roads and latitude and longitude, all ingrained into his skin by one man.

The pain, the scars, the bleeding and bruising...He didn't mind it as much as his brothers did. Not to say he enjoyed it, though. It had just become such a normal thing, for Ivan to vent out his frustrations on him, that Toris had grown used to it and it no longer bothered him. It wasn't the abuse he endured, it was the reasons he was being abused he cared about. He was always curious why. Not in the _"Why, WHY!"_ kind of way, but just_...Why?_

Sometimes it was because he was clumsy and spilled vodka or coffee on a nice rug. Or a broken dish in the kitchen or even an undusted bookshelf, once. Things a slave owner would beat their slaves for, without remorse, because they deserved it.

But Toris knew Ivan didn't consider him a slave. Because many of the scars and bruises came from bouts of fury and anger, alcohol fueled or no. And those almost always ended up with Ivan crying more than Toris, apologizing over and over again. And then Toris would forgive him and they would bandage the wounds and start over again.

Deep down, Toris knew Ivan needed him, if only to be a punching bag for his anger for a couple hours each week. He really wished he could change that.

"Keisti..." Change. Was Russia even capable of change, after seeing and enduring so many awful things? Soviets did not seem like the most open minded of people. He sighed. Closed his eyes. Tried to clear his mind. Think of different things.

_'I love you.'_

_'No you don't.' He always wanted to say that. Every time._

_'...Oh.' As if he didn't know it himself._

_'Do you love me?'_

_'Not really, no.'_

_'Who, then?'_

_'...No one, really.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'...'_

_'Do you want to take a walk?'_

_'Where?'_

_'Somewhere nice.'_

_'...Okay.'_

His emerald eyes cracked open again, staring at the ripples in the water, trying to understand why people would always compare Eduard's eyes to radiant pools of water. _Water is clear..._

He didn't know it was near the end of his stay; but there were never visitors this time of day. He was completely alone today. Toris answered the door to two dead-eyed women.

"Hello, Lithuania...Is Vanya home?"

"No, I'm sorry, Ukraine; Belarus. Are you okay? You both look pale."

Ukraine smiled a pained smile, an arm wrapping around Natalia and hugging her closer. "Do you know when he will be back? It's important." Toris frowned- something was missing, something was obvious that he didn't know. "Has something happened?"

"Shut up, Toris, let us in." Natalia snapped, prompting Toris to move aside and gesture them in. They stepped in, Ukraine's arm never moving from her sister's shoulders. She uttered a small thank you for the both of them and took a seat on the sitting room sofa, Natalia following her. "Do you have any idea when dear Vanya will be back?"

He blinked his eyes. "He should be back within an hour. Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

"Just water, would be fine, for the both of us..." Toris noticed Natalia had her head resting against her older sister and looked half asleep. Hard night? "Thank you, Toris." Natalia said weakly, before coughing.

"Vanya always speaks so fondly of you, it is easy to see why..." Ukraine whispered with a smile, to which Belarus grunted her disagreement.

When Russia arrived, Ukraine was in tears. Toris didn't want to seem rude, so he sat in the kitchen while the siblings spoke, most of the conversation consisting of Ukraine's frantic voice peppered with coughs from Belarus. He concentrated on the table beneath his hands. Something had gone wrong, but he couldn't hear what. As he sat there, thinking, Russia walked into the kitchen soon after the front door had slammed shut. How long have I been sitting here?"

"Ehm, Russia?" Lithuania said quietly to grab his attention, looking up at the man who was quietly sifting through the cupboards of non-perishable foods. "Yes?" "...What's wrong with Natalia and Katyushka?"

"There was a nuclear meltdown at Chernobyl. Katyushka is very sick, and Natalia seems to have caught it as well." Toris's eyes widened. They both had radiation poisoning? "When did this happen?" "Few days ago." "That's awful..." Was all he could say. What if the sickness falls to Russia next? Then what?

_'Where are we going?'_

_'A lovely little town is preparing for a May Day festival.'_

_'But where?'_

_'Pripyat.'_

_'...It sounds nice.'_

_Ivan handed him a mask, which he put on without a word. They walked along the overgrown sidewalk in a suffocating silence, the air thick with fog despite being the middle of April._

"It doesn't matter." Russia said, almost cheerfully. "If my sisters die, I will be next. We are close after all," he grabbed an old bottle of reserved alcohol, not bothering to check the type, brand or date, "And it will all be okay." Toris didnt understand the smile on his face. How could he say such things with a straight up smile? His eyes, of course, were filled with pain. Toris's body ached. His head ached. Now his heart ached with pity towards this miserable country. Who's fault was this? It wasn't Ivan's, or Toris's, or Eduard's or Raivis's or Katyushka's. Why did Russia hog all the sadness?

_'I want everyone else to be happy. That makes me happy, taking all of the sadness so you don't have to bear it.' Of course, that wasn't physically possible for one man to do such a thing. It hurts sanity, to think in such ways. 'It will make you all come to me and become one with me."_

_They passed abandoned hotels, pools of murky water, a desolate playground still fresh with footprints of children in the sand. There was no wind to blow anything away. It was stagnant here. Toris asked why._

_'I have been working on this for a long time. It's a Soviet pride and joy...' The epitome of their Revolution thus far. A city of working men, a city of happy men and their happy children, sharing everything with eachother and never being selfish pigs like those capitalists they were brought up to resent. It was beautiful, wasn't it?_

_Toris said nothing, only walked through the sand and approached a squeaking, rusty swing. There was a small toy car resting in the seat, crusted with dried up sand, paint weary from so much use. Abandoned. Toris dared not sit on the swing, less it break and disturb the wasteland. He just stared at the toy through the foggy holes in his mask._

"Its not okay." Lithuania said after a moment that seemed like a lifetime. "It wouldn't make anyone happy of you died, you know."

Ivan laughed at that.

_Russia approached him from behind. 'Do you like it?' He asked, wrapping his large arms around the frailer country._

_'No.' He always wanted to say._

_And alien face rested on his shoulder, Ivan's breathing awkward sounding through the filters on his own mask._

_'This is why you're sad all the time, Ivan.'_

"If I go, you can finally leave and go live with Poland."

"What makes you think-"

"I know you like him better than me." What a childish thing to say.

Maybe he was just suffering from an extreme case of Stockholm Syndrome, but he couldnt really remember, nor imagine, a life without Russia. That brief moment of independence he had, so long ago- he couldn't remember what that felt like. Was it good, bring independent? Scary? The world seemed scary without a Russia behind him.

"That's not true," He said, finally.

_They continued walking. The power plant loomed over them from behind, a large ferris wheel trying to match it in height from in front of them and almost seemed to succeed. It was like a large monument of failure._

_'I love ferris wheels.' Ivan said quietly. Toris couldn't say the same. They went too high for him to feel safe. This one, especially- it seemed to touch the clouds, go past them, fly with the birds nested in it's many deserted seats._

"Oh?" Ivan sounded surprised and doubtful. And still had those sad eyes and fake smile.

"Yes." Toris mumbled. "You may think I'm lying, but...I like living with you, Ivan." Toris gave him a smile, tinted with happiness, but also with pity and sadness. Ivan blinked his eyes. "I like how much you care about me. Feliks cares about himself too much." If he were ever to say that aloud to the other nation, there would be hell to pay in the form of intense cat fights and sobbing. Toris had himself convinced by now- Ivan hurt him because he cared about him. He wanted Lithuania to be a good country. To be apart of the biggest, strongest country.

_They passed bumper cars that housed only rats- though maybe not, unless they were radiation-resistant little things. Everything was so quiet. Not even their feet made sound._

"You like me." It didn't seem like a question, nor a statement. Just a few words set loose in the air. Toris didn't know if he should not or just shake his head and pretend he said nothing. So he stayed still. The smile on Ivan's face softened.

"I have to call my boss." He said quietly.

Toris just nodded.

_Suddenly there was no sound because they had stopped moving. They stood in the middle of ruins, papers and books scattered and burned amidst broken furniture and forgotten belongings. White walls. Like a hospital, but less cleanly. Russia had his arms around Lithuania. And he was crying. Toris could feel the tears on his shoulder, they were so heavy and sad._

_'Why did this happen?'_

_Toris didn't know._

_Ivan felt responsible. 'Everyone is dead here...'_

_'I know.'_

_'Is it my fault?'_

_Pause._

_'No.'_

_Ivan's breath was ragged. He had shed his mask some time when Toris couldn't remember, and took his with it. But his breath still sounded muffled and filtered._

_'No one is here anymore.'_

_'We are here.'_

_'...You are all I have.'_

_Toris could feel his eyes water as well._

_'And you want to leave me here alone, too.'_

_Slowly, he brought his arms up and embraced Russia closer to him, heart breaking with each moment that ceased to exist, with each breath Ivan took and each tear Ivan. 'Never.'_

This would have been up days ago, but FFnet wouldn't let me log in. Stupid newfangled technology. Anyway, hope this wasn't too confusing with the italics and everything. If you couldn't tell, they're a bit seperate from the overall narrative. xD I don't exactly know if they're dreams, visions, flash-forwards, or what...guess you can decide for yourself, ne? :D

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up sooner than this one was! c: R&R please!


End file.
